Wahl
by kurohaname
Summary: Armin dan kesialannya, dipertemukan dengan Jean di sebuah kantor polisi. JeanAru AU.


Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang sulit kau putuskan. Jalan yang dilalui perlahan retak menjadi dua bagian. Sayup merdu mengudara, larut dalam seduksi imaji di tiap jengkal deru napasmu. Menghembuskan propaganda keji ke dalam pikiranmu. Kau harus memilih.

Lagi-lagi kau harus memilih.

* * *

.

.

.

**_Wahl_**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**(Tak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari fanfiksi ini kecuali untuk kepuasan semata.)**

**_Warning(s) : Boys Love/OOC/Typo(s)/AU/Italic for flashback._**

.

.

.

**_Ein._**

* * *

Tubuhnya bergidik dalam setiap hembusan ketakutan.

Dia terus merutuk di sepanjang langkah kakinya yang sengaja dilebarkan. Kalut dan ngeri membuat sesak rongga dadanya. Ingin ia berteriak, namun hal itu tak pernah dilakukannya—ada sesuatu yang menjadikan ia mengurungkan niatnya. Memilih untuk berlari di sepanjang trotoar jalan sembari mencari bantuan dan sesekali menengok ke belakang.

Sayangnya, ia tak lebih dari orang asing yang terjebak di sebuah pusat kota.

Jantung kota Trost begitu ramai. Berulang kali pemuda berambut keemasan itu menabrak orang-orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Wajah banjir peluh itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sudut-sudut jalan raya. Hatinya seolah meledak, jantungnya lantas berpacu lebih cepat tatkala manik safirnya tertumbuk pada sebuah bangunan yang selama dua puluh menit kebelakang dicarinya seperti orang kesetanan.

Bagaimanapun, ini adalah hari pertamanya di kota Trost.

Dengan bumbu sebuah kesialan yang datang terlalu _nyubuh_ untuknya—meskipun hari menjelang senja—lantas menjadikannya sebuah alasan untuknya mendatangi kantor polisi setempat.

Ya, sebuah kantor polisi. Kau tidak salah mendengarnya.

.

.

Dengan mimiknya yang terlihat bagai orang yang baru saja dikejar titan, ia memasuki kantor polisi dengan gontai. Sahutan napasnya yang saling bersahutan keluar masih tak beraturan. Letih akibat olahraga dadakannya baru dirasakan kemudian. Ah, mungkin karena ia bukanlah tipe orang yang pandai berolahraga—atau mudahnya, ia memang memiliki fisik yang cukup lemah.

Tapi, tak ada jalan lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain berlari menghindar sejauh mungkin dan mencari bantuan. Ia baru saja mendapatkan masalah yang cukup kompleks. Hampir semua yang ia miliki—termasuk kamera dan laptop kesayangannya—raib dibawa sekelompok pencuri. Dan lagi, ia juga hampir kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam kehidupannya. Terdengar berlebihan, tetapi memang benar adanya.

Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu benar-benar kacau.

Seorang polisi kemudian menghampirinya di depan pintu masuk. Beramah tamah dengan menanyakan maksud kedatangannya ke tempat itu. Saat hendak membuka mulutnya, mendadak tenggorokannya terasa kering. Hanya kata _'tolong'_ yang terdengar parau yang sempat terucap dari dari mulutnya. Perlahan, visi yang dilihatnya seolah terdistorsi. Mengabur hingga jarak pandangnya habis tertelan hitam.

Tak ada kata lanjutan setelahnya. Karena tubuh itu tumbang saat itu juga.

.

* * *

.

Jean Kirschtein baru saja pulang dari perburuan kasus yang ditanganinya ketika menemukan tiga orang polisi sedang mengerumuni sesuatu di salah satu sofa di pojok lobi kantornya. Rasa penasaran tentang siapa yang dikerumuni oleh rekan kerjanya lantas timbul di benak si pemuda pirang pasir itu. Tidak begitu besar sebenarnya. Hanya ingin tahu saja siapa gerangan orang yang tidak beruntung hari ini hingga bisa terdampar di tempat ini.

Hampir setiap hari, ada saja orang-orang macam itu datang ke kantornya dengan mengantongi berbagai masalah yang berbeda, dari masalah kecopetan hingga anak hilang.

Dan ketika ia mendapati Marco Bolt, salah satu rekannya—ah, sahabat baik sebenarnya—berjalan menghampiri kerumunan itu dengan satu botol air mineral di tangan, mau tak mau Jean datang menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Oi, Marco!" sahutnya sembari menghilangkan jarak yang terpaut jauh untuk mereka berdua.

Serta merta Marco bereaksi atas panggilan Jean dengan menghentikan langkahnya. "Hai Kirschtein, bagaimana dengan kasusmu?"

Jean memicingkan matanya. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali tidak usah seformal itu! Lagipula kita berdua ini teman baik, Marco. Jean saja, tolong."

"Yeah—baiklah Jean," ujarnya diselingi sebuah kekehan, "Bagaimana dengan kasusmu?"

"Tidak begitu buruk," balas Jean. "Aku mendapatkan informasi yang lumayan dari para saksi. Jadi, kurasa kasus yang aku tangani saat ini akan berakhir sekitar dua-tiga hari lagi—hanya tinggal menunggu proses. Tapi, ada sedikit keributan kecil ketika aku dan yang lainnya melewati daerah barat daya. Aku sempat menanyai salah seorang yang melihat keributan itu, katanya sempat ada perampokan dan juga aksi pelecehan seksual."

Marco mendesis pelan. "Ya Tuhan... mereka melakukannya di tempat yang ramai?"

"Tidak, mereka menggiring si korban ke tempat yang cukup sepi. Untungnya si korban bisa melepaskan diri. Tetapi, ia menghilang dari tempat itu—begitu pula dengan kelompok pencurinya. Dan lagi, sepertinya korban itu adalah orang asing."

Kali ini Marco hanya berdeham.

"Oh—Ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang yang tidak beruntung hari ini?"

Marco menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Entahlah. Ia pingsan sebelum ia sempat memberikan keterangan ketika aku menghampirinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Hanya kata tolong yang diucapkannya sebelum ia jatuh pingsan tepat di hadapanku. Dan lagi, ia terlihat _berantakan_."

"Kita pasti akan mendapatkan keterangan mengenai masalahnya setelah dia siuman," ujar Jean optimis. Tetapi Marco sedikit meragukannya. "Sebenarnya dia sudah siuman."

"Eh?"

"_After shock_," lirih Marco. "Dia belum berkata apapun sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan, mereka yang di sana sedang berusaha menanyainya." Jean manggut-manggut.

"Lalu, botol itu?" Pandangan Marco kemudian tertumbuk pada benda silinder di tangan kanannya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku lupa! Tunggu sebentar Jean, aku akan memberikan botol itu dulu padanya." Merasa diingatkan kembali, ia kemudian berlari ke arah kerumunan. Jean menyusulnya di belakang dengan langkah santai. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap penasaran dengan tampang _si orang yang tidak beruntung hari ini_—julukan yang dibuat oleh teman-teman seprofesinya. Ketika ia sampai, si orang tak beruntung itu tampaknya sedang meneguk dengan perlahan air mineral yang disodorkan Marco padanya. Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil—yang jelas tidak lebih tua daripada dirinya.

Dahi sang polisi muda itu mengerut ketika melihat rambut keemasan pendek yang menutupi kepala si pemuda dengan iris sewarna langit cerahnya. Otot-otot wajahnya terlihat lebih rileks setelah ia selesai dengan acara minumnya, meskipun pucat masih terlihat di wajah—yang tak dipungkiri oleh Jean—manis itu.

Jean berkedip dua kali dengan interval yang begitu cepat.

Rekan-rekannya yang lebih dulu ada di sana mulai menanyainya lagi. Sempat terdengar bujukan halus bahwa ia aman di sini. Tapi ia masih tak bergeming.

"Kawan, siapa namamu?" Pertanyaan itu entah sudah berapa kali dilontarkan. Karena sampai sekarang, jawaban belum dapat disampaikan si pemuda pirang. Ia menunduk memandang lantai marmer di bawahnya.

"...namaku—"

Ah!

"—Armin Arlert."

Cukup tahu saja, dua kata terakhir itu bukan datang dari mulut si pemuda pirang yang kini menengadahkan kepalanya karena kaget. Kelereng birunya membola, dan pandangannya telak lurus ke arah si polisi muda.

"J-Jean..." desisnya kaget. Suaranya begitu serak dan seolah tenggelam.

Sejujurnya, bahkan Jean sendiri tak percaya bahwa ialah yang baru saja mengambil perhatian si pirang.

.

.

"Kalian berdua saling kenal?!"

Adalah kalimat pertama yang memecah atmosfer sekitar yang tiba-tiba membeku. Marco menepuk pundak Jean dan memberikan senyumannya pada si pemuda pirang pasir—yang dibalas oleh kekehan hambar.

"Sebenarnya... ya, kami pernah satu SMA," ujarnya pelan. Matanya tak memandang Marco ataupun Armin—ataupun rekan-rekannya yang lain yang kini mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menanganinya, Kirschtein? Akan lebih mudah bila kalian berdua saling kenal. Benarkan, Tuan Arlert?" Armin menjengit pelan dari duduknya ketika namanya disebut oleh salah seorang dari mereka, lantas mengangguk pelan—mau tidak mau.

Satu masalah—tentang siapa yang akan menangani si pemuda manis itu—selesai.

Satu per satu dari mereka yang mengerumuni si pirang Armin mulai pergi. Marco pun lagi-lagi menepuk pundak Jean demi memberikan semangat secara non-verbal. Ia kemudian menyusul yang lainnya—berniat kembali ke ruangannya—meninggalkan Armin dan Jean berdua.

Gestur antara satu dengan yang lainnya masih terlihat canggung. Ini kali pertama sejak mereka tak bertemu—tujuh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Dan lagi, dalam histori perjalanan hidup seorang Jean, ia bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan seorang Armin Arlert—meskipun mereka berada di kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun. Terlebih, pemuda pirang itu adalah sahabat baik dari orang yang ingin—selalu—dihindarinya.

"Arlert, bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di ruanganku saja?" tawar Jean kemudian. Kembali, Armin mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti kemana Jean melangkah di depannya. Meskipun, ia cukup risih ketika Jean memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya.

.

* * *

.

Armin memperhatikan ruangan itu dengan seksama. Cukup luas untuk empat meja kerja, lemari arsip dan satu set sofa beserta meja kaca berbentuk persegi panjang dekat sebuah jendela yang cukup besar dan tertutup oleh gorden berwarna biru tua. Televisi dua puluh satu inci di ujung ruangan dalam keadaan mati. Ada sebuah pintu kecil di pojok ruangan tak jauh dari tempat televisi berada—yang Armin duga sebagai toilet di ruangan itu. Cukup kasual ditambah sebuah mesin pembuat kopi otomatis dan sebuah dispenser.

_Board_ putih yang tertempel di tembok dipenuhi catatan-catatan kecil dan kliping informasi kasus yang ditambah ilustrasi berupa foto atau coretan lainnya. Beberapa diberi coretan spidol membentuk benang merah.

Jean meletakkan _coat_ coklatnya di salah satu meja. "Duduklah," ujarnya tanpa memandang ke arah Armin yang masih terdiam di mulut pintu. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju sofa.

Jean tak membuka gorden alih-alih menyalakan lampu, mengingat petang sudah menjelang. Ia kemudian menghampiri sang teman satu almamaternya itu.

Ia duduk di hadapan Armin. Mengamati pemuda pirang yang menunduk dalam diamnya. Terlihat noda tanah di beberapa spot bajunya, dan bahannya yang melar seperti habis ditarik paksa. Kedua sikunya memar, mungkin setelah ini ia akan meminta Marco untuk membawakan kotak P3K ke ruangannya. Dan—oh, lihat apa itu!

Kalau tidak salah menerka, sekilas ia melihat bekas gigitan di perpotongan leher dan bahu Armin.

"Arlert..." Cukup dengan menyebut nama pemuda itu dahulu untuk memancingnya menengadahkan wajahnya. Jean ingin lebih jelas melihat noda kemerahan di sana sebelum melanjutkan untuk bertanya.

Bekas gigitan yang terlihat masih baru.

"Lama tidak jumpa, bagaimana kabarmu, Arlert?" Sungguh kalimat pembuka yang kelewat basi. Siapapun tahu orang yang masuk ke kantor polisi pasti membawa kabar yang buruk. Tapi, selagi Jean berpikir keras tentang padanan kata yang akan disampaikannya, malah kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak kreatif.

"Tidak begitu baik..." Bahkan tidak baik sama sekali. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Cukup... baik."

Awkward. Demi leluhurnya para pembasmi titan, Jean ingin sekali langsung masuk ke inti pembicaraan ini. Mengorek informasi tentang apa yang terjadi pada si pemuda Arlert dan memprosesnya sesegera mungkin. Lagipula, _shift_-nya bahkan sudah berakhir sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sungguh, Jean bahkan hanya berniat mengambil barangnya yang terlupa di ruangannya.

"Tak keberatan dengan secangkir kopi?"

"Hm..." Sebuah jawaban yang cukup untuk Jean bangkit kembali dari dari duduknya dan menghampiri mesin pembuat kopi. Tak lama kemudian, Jean kembali dengan dua cangkir di tangannya. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Armin.

Ia meletakkan cangkir tersebut di depan Armin. "Hati-hati, masih panas."

"Terima kasih," ujar Armin lirih. Ia menempelkan kedua tangannya pada permukaan cangkir tersebut. Hantaran panas menyebar lewat indra perabanya. Jean membiarkan Armin mencicipi kopi buatannya. Uap panas yang mengepul dari kopinya ia tiup perlahan sebelum mulutnya tertempel di bibir cangkir.

Kali ini Jean siap bertanya—meskipun sayangnya masih harus berbelit-belit. "Kau tinggal di kota ini, Arlert?"

Armin meletakkan cangkir itu kembali ke meja. "Tidak. Aku tidak tinggal di manapun."

Jean mengangkat salah satu alisnya tinggi. "Maksudnya?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Armin membalas. "Aku tidak pernah punya tempat yang bagus untuk menetap, sehingga aku berulang kali pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Kurang dari sebulan, aku akan kembali mencari tempat untuk aku tinggal sementara."

"_Traveller_?" Armin mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Di bidang fotografi dan sastra—sebenarnya."

_Fotografer dan... pujangga, mungkin? _Jean mencoba menebak-nebak pekerjaan kedua Armin. "Lalu, keperluanmu di kota ini?"

"Ini hari pertamaku di kota Trost. Rencananya aku akan menemui kenalanku di kota ini dan berbincang mengenai pekerjaan kami."

Jean ikut menyesap kopi buatannya. "Jadi, dimana kau tinggal di kota ini? Setidaknya kau pasti sudah memesan satu tempat di salah satu penginapan atau apalah itu."

"Aku tidak sempat memesannya."

Teguk. "Mengapa?"

"Karena aku..."

Jean menunggu, ia mulai merasakan tangannya seolah terbakar oleh panas yang dihantarkan cangkirnya.

"Karena anak laki-laki itu... karena orang-orang itu..." Jean—ia sudah menangkap akan kemana perginya pembicaraan ini. Oh, akhirnya—

Tetapi ekspresi Armin setelahnya tidak masuk ke dalam perhitungannya. Pemuda berwajah manis itu hampir kembali histeris kalau saja Jean tidak segera mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tenanglah Arlert, aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Armin melirik sekilas kepadanya. Menetralisir degup jantung yang tiba-tiba memompa cepat, ia menarik napas panjang beberapa kali dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Setelah ia yakin kalau dirinya baik-baik saja, ia kembali membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Saat itu, aku baru saja sampai di stasiun. Hal yang selalu aku lakukan pertama kali setiap datang ke daerah baru adalah mencari penginapan untuk aku tinggal sementara. Karena ini adalah kali pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di kota ini, aku sama sekali tidak tahu tempat-tempat penginapan di kota ini."

"Tidak mencoba menghubungi kenalanmu?"

Armin menggeleng. "Sayangnya ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Jadi, aku menanyai beberapa orang di dalam stasiun sampai—"

.

.

_"Kakak butuh penginapan?"Armin menoleh pada seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Beberapa kali ia sudah menanyai orang-orang yang berada di stasiun, tapi tak ada jawaban yang cukup memuaskannya. Sekarang, mungkin dewi fortuna memutuskan untuk mengasihinya._

_"Apa benar kau tahu penginapan yang lumayan dekat dari sini?" Armin mencoba memastikan. Raut bocah itu terlihat—sangat—meyakinkan._

_"Tentu saja, Kak. Aku tahu penginapan yang lumayan murah dan enak di sini. Kakak tinggal ikuti aku saja~" _

_Tidak banyak berpikir, kali ini Armin langsung memutuskan untuk mengikuti anak lelaki yang berumur sekitar lima belas tahunan itu. Temperatur di luar akan semakin turun pada malam hari dan tentu saja ia tidak ingin bermalam di luar. Armin menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai pertanda _ya_._

_Jalanan yang mereka lalui perlahan menjadi sepi. Dengan dalih jalan pintas yang disuarakan oleh si bocah, mereka masuk ke dalam ruas jalan yang lebih kecil, masuk melewati gang-gang sempit yang Armin sendiri yakin rutenya tak bisa ia ingat dalam sekali-dua kali lewat._

_Sang fotografer lantas menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit, menebak-nebak waktu—mungkin antara jam empat dan lima. _

_Udara semakin dingin dan iapun merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Menemani langkah keduanya, si bocah mengajaknya berbincang-bincang. Tentang kedatangannya ke kota ini, tentang pekerjaannya, dan tentang si bocah yang sempat mengira dirinya adalah perempuan._

.

.

"Awalnya aku tidak curiga. Tapi, lama kelamaan ia memperlihatkan gelagat yang aneh—"

Armin berhenti berbicara. Cukup lama sehingga Jean mencoba untuk memancingnya. "Gelagat seperti apa?"

.

.

_Perasaan tidak enak mulai menelusup ke dalam relung Armin. Anak lelaki itu lantas menjadi diam dan berulang kali menengok kesana kemari. Beberapa kali bocah itupun menengok ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa pemuda pirang itu jabarkan._

_Seolah waspada._

_Ragu-ragu Armin bertanya pada bocah itu. _

_"Apa penginapannya masih jauh?" tanyanya hati-hati. Tetapi, lagi-lagi diam yang didapat. Anak itu masih membisu hingga dua menit ke depan._

_Perasaannya semakin tidak menentu ketika seorang pria bertato naga lewat di depan mereka dan menepuk pundak si bocah cukup keras dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya. Di depan mereka, lima belas meter jauhnya, segerombolan pria dengan dandanan yang hampir serupa menatap lapar ke arahnya. Wajah sangar mereka lantas membuat buku kuduk Armin meremang._

_Si bocah menghentikan langkahnya—yang diikuti olehnya meskipun tidak rela. Sejujurnya ia ingin lari menjauhi mereka saat itu juga. Tetapi, kedua tungkai kakinya sepertinya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama._

_Anggapan mengenai dewi fortuna yang mengasihinya kemudian hilang sirna. Armin merasa jantungnya seolah ingin melompat keluar ketika tangan bertekstur kasar itu menyentuh pipinya._ Oh, sial! Jangan sampai...

_Kerlingan si pria bertato naga membuat kawanannya ikut serta. Seringai dan tawa keji mengudara di atmosfer sekitar mereka. Dua-tiga orang mulai merampas tas dan koper yang dibawanya. Membongkar dan mengutak-atik barang-barang yang berhasil mereka bongkar dari tas miliknya, dan mengira-ngira berapa uang yang bisa didapat mereka dari hasih menjual barang-barang miliknya._

Oh tidak, jangan kamera dan laptop miliknya! Itu adalah dua hal terpenting yang menopang kehidupannya sampai saat ini!

_Armin meringis tertahan ketika punggunya bertabrakan dengan tembok sebuah bangunan. Pria bertato itu malah memojokkannya seperti ini ketika Armin berusaha melawan. Si bocah yang sempat Armin tatap—ia mengemis rasa iba pada bocah itu—hanya diam di tempatnya._

_"Oi, Alex!" satu dari mereka yang masih membongkar barang-barang miliknya menyahuti sang bocah yang memalingkan wajah darinya. Armin melotot kaget ketika anak laki-laki itu membalas sahutannya._

_"Ini bayaranmu," beberapa lembar uang diselipkan ke tangannya, "sekarang kau boleh pergi."_

_"B-Baik!" ia kemudian berlari dan menghilang di balik tikungan. Armin merutuk dalam hati, _awas saja kalau nanti bertemu lagi, bocah.

_Tapi tidak lama, perhatiannya kembali diambil alih oleh rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di pergelangan tangan dan bahunya yang dicengkram sedemikian rupa. "A-Apa yang mau kalian lakukan?!" jeritnya. _Merampokku? Lantas memperkosaku?

_Sebuah jilatan sensual di cuping telinganya lantas menjadi tanda, turun ke rahangnya hingga ke dagu. Lantas berpindah menuju leher putih itu. Gigit, decap, kecap. "Bermain-main denganmu. Kau ternyata punya wajah yang lumayan cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, hahaha!"_

_Berpasang mata busuk menghunus ke arahnya, dan tertawa ketika jaket yang melindunginya dari udara dingin—dan tangan kotor yang menjamahnya—dilepas paksa dari tubuhnya._

.

.

"A-Aku tidak bisa lari. Aku didesak oleh orang itu dan ia mencoba melepas paksa pakaian yang kukenakan. Lalu, tangannya—tangannya mulai—"

Jemarinya menelusup ke dalam jumput rambutnya, meremasnya dalam gerakan lambat. Kepalanya tertunduk semakin dalam—hampir menempel ke ujung sofa yang didudukinya. Semakin lama, suaranya semakin bergetar.

Ini sudah keterlaluan. Apa yang akan diceritakan selanjutnya hanya akan menekan mental pemuda pirang itu terlalu jauh. Sebagai orang yang berpengalaman, tentunya Jean harus tahu kapan ia harus memancing pembicaraan, mengulur waktu ataupun meminta kliennya untuk berhenti.

_Ah, ya... _"Berhentilah, Arlert."

"E-Eh?!" Armin mendongak, menatap Jean yang memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi tembok.

"Tidak perlu kau paksakan, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya." Ada sedikit rona kemerahan yang sempat muncul di permukaan wajah Armin.

"B-Baiklah..." desahnya pelan.

"Tapi..." Jean kembali mengangkat suaranya ke permukaan setelah hening melanda cukup lama, "kau masih ingat wajah-wajah mereka? Jumlah mereka serta barang-barangmu yang mereka ambil? Aku akan melampirkannya ke dalam laporan kasusmu."

"Y-ya, aku masih ingat."

.

.

Sesi selanjutnya berjalan cukup lancar. Jean bahkan merasa sedikit kewalahan dengan deskripsi Armin yang kelewat lengkap. Waktu terlewat begitu cepat sehingga keduanya tak menyadari tiga jarum jam yang terus bergerak telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam lebih sepuluh menit.

"Terima kasih, Jean..." Armin berkata dengan sangat lirih.

"Tidak, ini memang sudah menjadi tugasku, Arlert," ujarnya sambil menghampiri mejanya. Mengambil coat dan beberapa map yang sebelumnya ia masukkan ke dalam tas kerjanya. Jean sempat berdiam di mejanya dengan posisi seolah berpikir keras.

"Ohya, Arlert..."

"Ya?"

"Untuk beberapa hari kedepan, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal sementara di apartemenku?"

Tentu saja Armin kaget dengan tawaran yang dilontarkan oleh Jean. "B-Bolehkah?"

Jean mengangguk yakin. "Kau tidak ingin bermalam di jalanan dengan cuaca yang sangat dingin di musim gugur ini 'kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku tinggal sendiri kok. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"A-Ah..."

"Ya, atau tidak?"

.

.

.

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

**Notes :**

**Fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin! Salam kenal Minna-san!**

**Ini fluff, doakan saja. Karena entah kenapa saya greget untuk masukin genre crime ke sini, makanya ada sedikit hints rape di atas /apa hubungannya coba *kicked/. **

**_Review if you don't mind! _**

**Ame.**


End file.
